Letting Go
by Chiri124
Summary: At the age of seven Danny Fenton gets ghost powers, but he doesn't remember getting them. So for seven years they keep it a secret from him. What happens when Danny discovers his ghost side? Once 14 Danny has to deal with starting High School, and with ghosts. Luckily he has his Uncle Vlad to help him out, but has the young ghost bit of more than he can chew? AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Seven year old Daniel Fenton was playing with his best friend Tucker Foley down in the lab where Danny's parents could keep an eye on them. His parents, Jackson and Madeline Fenton, however, didn't really seem to be paying a lot of attention to their son and his friend at the moment. They never really did when they started working on their hobby, so that's why 9 year old Jasmine Fenton was down there as well, sitting on the couch, reading, keeping a closer eye on Tucker and Danny.

The two boys were playing with Danny's toy rocket ships when his mother and father stopped welding the final piece of the contraption they were working on.

"It's finally done Jack!" Maddie exclaimed to her husband, and pulling at her teal jumpsuit hood, with attached goggles, so it once again lie flat against her back. "Her husband also removed the hood on his bright orange jumpsuit. "Oh, Jack plug it in!" she then commanded her husband excitedly.

"On it baby!" he yelled back with just as much enthusiasm. Jasmine looked up from her book and stared curiously at her parents, even Danny and Tucker stopped playing for a while to see what all the commotion was about. Jack grabbed the plug in and bounded over to the outlet in the wall. The two adults held their breath as Jack plugged it in, while the three kids just stared on curiously.

They watched as the plug found its home in the socket, and electricity started flowing through the portal. The sparks didn't last long, however, soon the electrical currents sputtered and died. The metal hole in the wall remained.

Jasmine scoffed and went back to reading. The two boys looked at each other then shrugged, going back to their game. Jack's shoulder's slumped and Maddie looked on curiously.

"Aw, I thought we finally had it, Mads," Jack mumbled dejectedly looking over at his wife.

"I don't know what happened, all the calculations were correct." Maddie replied to her husband. She turned away from the portal and walked over to the mainframe, and looked over the blueprints again. Jack followed her, and also started searching for the solution.

Meanwhile, Tucker and Danny had paused their game, and were looking over at the metal contraption.

"What is it?" Tucker asked his friend.

"I don't know," Danny answered.

"Maybe you could fix it for 'em" Tucker replied. Jazz put her book down and went over to the two boys.

"Danny, you know what Mom and Dad say about messing around down here. You could get hurt!" she reprimanded.

"But Jazzy," Danny replied, using his nickname for her. "I wont do anything bad, I just wanna look around. Besides, I have this thingy on to protect me. I wont get hurt! Promise!" he exclaimed. Jazz sighed, when it came to her little brother no one could say no. Besides, he was right, he had a hazmat suit on, just like everyone else in the lab. Their parents required it whenever they were down there.

Jasmine was wearing a teal suit like her mother, Tucker had on a dark green suit, and Danny was wearing a white and black suit.

"Fine, but if you get hurt it not my fault." Jazz huffed, grabbing her book and heading back up the stairs. Danny broke into a grin and looked over at Tucker, who was also grinning.

"Stay here," he told his friend, who nodded enthusiastically in response. Danny then started heading toward the metal hole in the wall. His parents, still looking at the blueprints, didn't know what trouble their son was getting himself into.

Danny stepped into the hole and started walking toward the back looking around in awe. He looked back at Tucker who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smile back and took another step forward, almost tripping over an electrical cord. Luckily, Danny managed to balance himself against a wall. He sighed in relief than looked up.

He saw a little box with a green and red button. The seven year old cocked his head to the side. Maybe that was what the problem was? The boy reached up on his tip toes and hit the green button.

* * *

"I just don't see where we went wrong Jack!" Maddie exclaimed frustrated. She just couldn't figure out why they didn't break through the barrier that was separating this world from the ghostly one.

"Hmm," Jack sighed in concentration, looking over her shoulder at the blueprints. "I don't know sweet cheeks!"

Maddie's eyes narrowed, "Maybe it's time to give up Jack. Focus on our kids and business from now on."

"But we're so close! Besides, it's just our hobby, its not like this is our job!" Jack reminded his wife.

"I know, but maybe its time to accept the fact that there are no such things as ghosts. Besides one of these days one of our kids is going to be hurt by on of our inventions. I don't want that." she reasoned.

"Okay, how about this. We'll take one more look at it and if we still can't figure it out, we'll seal the lab shut, and forget about ghosts." Jack compromised. Maddie smiled and nodded, then looked back the blueprints.

Her eyes then narrowed as she saw something that she didn't remember putting there.

"Jack?" she asked, "What's that?"

"Oh that?! Well, I figured we needed something that turned on the energy impulses inside the portal, not just on the outside. Because, as you know, it takes an extreme amount of electricity to brake through the barrier between the two worlds." Jack explained.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Turn it on? Did you turn on the energy currents inside the portal before you plugged it in to the outlet?" Maddie asked.

"Well, uh, no. Hehe, but-" The rest of the man's sentence was cut off by a ding emanating from the portal.

The couple looked over to the place the kids should be, but when the looked back the only kid they say was Tucker, who was looking at the portal with frightened eyes. Maddie's eyes widened as well. Where were Jazz and Danny?! The worried parents ran over the lit up portal.

When they got there they saw their terrified son looking back at them. He tried running out of the portal, but didn't get there in time. Energy coursed up and down the side of the portal, then it suddenly exploded from the walls.

Two screams sounded throughout the house. One was from the little boy trapped inside the portal. The other was from the distressed mother, who needed to save her blue-eyed baby boy. Maddie would have run in there too, if her husbands arms wouldn't have held her back.

Jasmine had run back downstairs to what all the commotion was about. She didn't expect to see her brother being electrocuted by a portal her parents deemed as safe.

After was felt like an eternity, which in reality was only a couple minutes, the screaming stopped and the only sounds that could be heard was the sparking of the portal and sobs coming from Maddie. Jazz and Tucker had there heads bowed and eyes closed, both feeling like it was their fault for what happened. Jack held his wife, his eyes also closed, and the woman in his arms was sobbing into his chest.

Soon everyone looked back up to the portal, only to see their best friend, brother, and son, lying on the floor in front of it. Only it wasn't they same boy they remember seeing a few minutes ago. This boy had snow white hair, where as Danny had raven. Danny had on a white hazmat suit with black belt, boots and gloves. This boys suit was the same, except there was black where Danny's white was, and white where the black was.

This boy looked like Danny, yet he didn't.

The strange boy shifted from the spot on the floor, and everyone in the room rushed over to him. His eyes opened and everyone gasped, another difference between this ghostly boy and Danny: Danny had icy blue eyes, this ghostly boy had glowing green!

This boy groaned and looked and the four people standing around him, however, there seemed to be eight. He groaned and held his head. He tried to sit up, but a gentle hand held him down.

"Maddie," Jack hesitated. "I think this is Danny."

Maddie hesitated, and looked closer at this strange boy that came out of the portal. After and moment the woman gasped, swept down, and grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh Danny," she sobbed. "My beautiful blue-eyed baby boy! I'm so sorry," the last statement came out in a whisper.

Meanwhile, the boy in her arms was enjoying the comfort his mother was trying to give him, but nothing could get rid of this terrible pain, so he closed his eyes, wondering if going to sleep might help.

Jack had knelt down to his wife's and son's level, and soon saw his son's eyes closing. Maddie noticed this too, and they tried to get him to stop, but the boy was already unconscious.

Deciding it was best to let him rest in his bed, Jack made a move too pick him up and carry him upstairs. But, before he could wrap his arms around him, a bright blue light blinded all four of them.

Seconds later the light was gone, and they were looking and the Danny they all knew and loved, except he wasn't wearing his hazmat suit anymore. The suit was replaced with the normal attire he wore everyday; blue jeans, sneakers, and a white and red striped shirt.

Everyone's mouth hung agape. And everyone was wondering what had just happened, well, everyone except Jack and Maddie.

"Jack, get Danny upstairs," Maddie instructed her husband, then turned to Tucker and Jazz. "Jasmine, make sure Tucker gets home safely, I need to make a phone call."

They all went they're separate ways, Jack to take Danny to his room. Jasmine to walk Tucker down the block to his house, and Maddie went to make a phone call to an old college friend.

As everyone left the lab nobody seemed to notice the Ghost Portal spark, and slowly flicker to life.

* * *

Vlad Masters sat in his study, finishing up some paperwork for is company Dalv. The wealthy business man, despite being in his mid 30's, had all white hair and had an an air of wisdom about him. He wore a business suit and his dark blue eyes seemed to stare into your very soul. Despite his no nonsense appearance, he was really a good-natured, and humorous sort of guy.

Striking his signature one last time, the wealthy man stuck the papers into his briefcase and walked out of the room, making a mental note not to forget it for his important meeting tomorrow.

Masters casually walked down the stairs of his Wisconsin mansion and felt his cell phone ring in his suit pocket. He pulled the device out of his pocket, (a device that Dalv made possible) and answered. On the other end of the line was his old college friend and once crush, Madeline Fenton. She sounded worried, and as the one-sided conversation went on, Vlad got extremely worried.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'll be there in an hour," he told the concerned mother.

The billionaire looked around, to make sure none of his many servants weren't lurking about, and quickly turned into his ghostly alter ego, Vlad Plasmius.

Plasmius flew through the sky, leaving his home in Madison, to go the Fenton's home in Amity Park.

During his flight, the ghost was worried for his nephew, yet he was ecstatic of the prospect that he might not be the only one anymore. He wouldn't be alone, he would no longer be the only halfa. There would be another being on this earth that was a human-ghost hybrid. Oh, the things he could teach young Daniel!

About an hour later, flying at his top speed, Vlad arrived at the Fenton household. The neon sign reading "Fenton Works" lit up the darkening sky.

He turned intangible and invisible then sank into the living room where Jack and Maddie were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Plasmius silently turned human and appeared to the couple. The two Fenton's jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered when they saw who it was. Jack was the first to respond,

"Vladdy!" He exclaimed and picked up the significantly smaller man in a bear hug. Vlad stiffened, not because he hated this oaf of a man, in fact he loved him like a brother. It was just Vladimir wasn't very fond of hugs, and Jack was. Once Jack put him down and gave if a sheepish smile, he turned his attention to Maddie. She looked like she had been crying, but nevertheless, stuck her hand out for him to shake, remembering his hatred of people touching him.

"Thanks for coming Vlad," she stated almost inaudibly.

Vlad smiled reassuringly and told her, "I would do anything for family."

Jack came over and slapped the man on the back, "We know V-man! It's just, Danny hasn't woken up yet, and we don't know if he's going to be okay."

"Well, I'll see if I can help. I'll be right back," he told the two and dashed up the stairs.

He reached his nephew's bedroom and slowly opened the door. The ceiling was sporting different rocket ships, and NASA posters lined the walls.

Vlad's eyes soon roamed over the bed, and he smile at what was there, or rather, what _wasn't_ there.

It was only a couple minutes later when he came back downstairs with a look of indifference on his face. The parents stood side by side holding hands, waiting for the man's verdict.

"Well I have bad news and good news," he started. "The bad news is Daniel is a halfa. The good news is," he paused, and a smile suddenly overcame his features. "Daniel's a halfa."

* * *

**_AN: Publishing a new story is probably bad idea, but I've had this idea in my head, and I needed to get it out. Updates for this story will more than likely be random, and pretty far between because my other story, Confining Chaos, is priority right now. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, and I may change the title depending on if I think of something better. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames please. Happy reviewing!_**


	2. In the Past

Chapter 1:

-7 years later-

"Danny, hurry up or your going to be late for your first day!" His mom, Maddie, yelled through an intercom.

Danny, back in his room, groaned and slowly pulled himself our of his warm, inviting blankets. He stood up, stretched, and gave a longing look back toward the now vacated bed. Sighing sadly, and shoving the thought of going back to sleep aside, he walked across his room, and headed for the connecting bathroom. The teen quickly went through his morning routine and then headed downstairs for breakfast.

His stomach growled loudly and the idea of food was extremely appealing. Sliding down the rail of the curved staircase, he made his way across the large living room, toward the kitchen. As he got closer he started to smell breakfast - well, his mom's version of breakfast - mainly consisting of burnt toast, rubbery eggs, and undercooked bacon.

Despite his parents owning the second largest businesses in the nation (next to Dalv), they still believed in doing everything themselves. That means no butler, no maids, or, sadly, no cooks. Each Fenton was assigned a floor to clean, and if he or she didn't, they'd have to clean the whole house, top to bottom. Every week, for a month.

Danny could say from experience that it wasn't the least bit fun.

Smelling the unappetizing food his mother was cooking, the boy decided to just go without food this morning and head to school. Glancing at his phone on the way back up to his room to grab his backpack, the bright screen turned on and the time read 7:26 a.m. Just enough time to make it to Tucker's and then to school by eight.

The teen grabbed his backpack, and headed back down the stairs. Danny practically ran toward the front door, to avoid his mom coming his way.

"Sorry mom, gonna be late! See you later," he yelled. Maddie didn't have anytime to reply before the door was shut and her son was running down the stairs. She just sighed, and shook her head, amused.

Danny sprinted down the stairs, and was heading down the driveway when he ran into someone. That someone was Tucker Foley, tech geek, and Danny's best friend since either of them could remember. The two teens stood up and brushed themselves off, chuckled, then headed off to school.

"Staring again?" Danny asked his friend.

"Can you blame me? Dude, your house is huge!" Tucker exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly.

"I guess you could call it a castle," he laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tucker said, a little to seriously. Danny just gave him a look, and they burst out laughing again.

"You know, I remember when your house was being built, and you guys had to stay in a hotel."

"Your remember that?" Danny asked tucker curiously. "I don't, then again, I don't remember a lot from when I was little. Its like there's a giant gap. I mostly only remember things I was taught in school."

The two teens stayed silent, thinking about what Danny had just said. Tucker knew that Danny couldn't remember the accident, but he didn't know that he couldn't remember his whole childhood. Except for school, that has to suck! The darker skinned boy looked down at his friend's wrist, wondering if that could be some of the cause. Danny noticed his friend's gaze and held up his left hand, examining the black bracelet.

"I do remember Vlad giving this to me though. Funny thing is, for the seven years I've had it, I've never been able to take it off."

"Wouldn't it be to small then?" Tucker asked curiously.

"That's another thing, it grows with me. Vlad has never had to replace it or anything; it's like its apart of me," he told his friend before dropping his wrist.

The rest of the walk passed in silence, each boy absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

At around 10:00 that same day, a black limo pulled up along the Fenton residence, and a man with white hair, blue eyes, and a black suit stepped out. This man was the one and only Vladimir Master's.

The 7th anniversary of Daniel's accident passed with the boy still oblivious to what he is. It was a little concerning, and it was something the man wanted to talk with his parents about. The 14 year old couldn't go through life with that bracelet around his wrist. He eventually needed to find out that he was not fully human, and Vlad feared that the time for secrets was over. For, if they didn't do it now there would be dire consequences later on. Vlad sighed, and rang the doorbell; not even a minute later, Maddie Fenton opened the door.

The women had changed a lot in the past seven years. Ever sense giving up ghost hunting she had traded her HAZMAT suit for something a little more sophisticated, to match the business women she was today. Her wordrobe now days consisted of black slacks and a varity of different blouses and heels. Today she was wearing a a pair of those aforementioned black dress pants, purple blouse, and purple shoes to compliment her eyes, and her red hair was down past her shoulders.

Maddie looked mildly surprised to see Vlad standing in the doorway, but quickly recovered and invited him inside. Once the door was closed she pressed a button on the intercom by the door and called her husband downstairs, but failed to mention the reason.

The two friends made their way toward the living room to wait for Jack. Maddie took a seat on the couch while Vlad remained standing - pacing, to be more exact - trying to get his thoughts in order.

A couple minutes later, they heard Jack's footsteps on the stairs. The man had also changed since giving up ghost hunting as a profession. His bright orange jumpsuit was now a black suit, much like Vlad's, with an orange tie. No matter the clothing however, nothing could take away his childlike attitude, because once he saw Vlad, he ran with speed that no one thought Jack Fenton had and attacked him with a bear hug.

The billionaire expected it and braced himself for the impact. No matter how much he didn't like hugs he knew that no one could tell Jack Fenton to stop being overly excited. It was like kicking a puppy, you just simply couldn't do it.

After the big man put down the significantly smaller one, he asked him what was both on his and his wife's minds.

"Vladdie!" He yelled, "What are you doing here? We didn't expect to see you 'til Christmas, like every year."

Vlad sighed and motioned to his friend to take a seat, he complied and sat on the couch next to his wife.

"You realize it has been over seven years since Daniel's accident," he started. The couple on the couch slowly nodded their heads, not exactly knowing where this was going.

"I think it's time for him to find out who - or rather, what - he really is," he started, but was cut off when Maddie leaped from the couch.

"Vlad, you know we can't do that!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"An why not?" He asked causally facing them, with his hands behind his back. Maddie spluttered, not coming up with a quick enough answer, but her husband took over for her.

He stood up next to his wife and said, "Why is this so important, V-man? Do you know what would happen if people found out?"

Vlad's eyes just narrowed, "The boy can't go through life not knowing half of what he is. He can't wear the bracelet forever, and I'm sure he's already getting suspicious about it. Besides, who has to find out? Jasmine knows, you two know, his friend knows, and I know. Who else has to know? Daniel needs to learn how to use his ghost half, if he doesn't the consequences could be significantly bad.

"How bad?" Jack asked.

"His ghost half could potentially kill him." Vlad replied, deathly serious trying to show no emotion. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the exact truth. But he knew that if his godson didn't find out about being half ghost, and if he didn't get the proper training soon, the results wouldn't be pretty.

The parents blanched, and stood there with their mouths agape, until Maddie snapped out of it and her shoulders slumped.

"Okay, so maybe it is time. What do we have to do?" She asked the half ghost nervously.

The first halfa stood there, pretending to be in thought until he finally answered, "Do you still have access to your lab?"It was then Jack snapped out of his stupor and his face lit up happily.

"Of course we do, I'll lead the way!" He yelled excitedly, flinging his arm around his old college pal's shoulders and walking toward a set of stairs no one knew was there except the couple, and now, Vlad.

Maddie fell behind not wanting to go into the lab that half-killed her son. The same lab that she hadn't been in for seven years.

* * *

The new Fenton house took up four small lots. Looking on from the street it took up the lot the old Fenton Works stood on and the house to the left; the two lots behind that were also included. The houses on the three lots they bought were vacated and falling in on themselves. Many people wondered why they didn't just move up to Polter Heights instead of going through all this trouble, but if you asked them, Jack would say that they had money, so why not spend it? While Maddie on the other hand augured that they liked their current location and didn't want to move into a snobby neighborhood.

Many thought the Fenton's had moved on from ghost hunting to pursue the American Dream, so they started working on a full-time business, named - unsurprisingly - Fenton Co., a step up from Fenton Works, according to most people. Many thought this was due to their son's accident in the lab at age seven, but no one knew exactly what had happened. Eventually the rumors and speculation died out over time, and the ghost-hunting Fenton's were a thing of the past.

Of course everyone forgot except three adults and two children.

A couple days after Danny's accident he started having "episodes" as Vlad called them. These episodes included falling through his bed while he slept, or going invisible at the strangest times. They decided something had to be done so, Vlad, Jack and Maddie got to work. They wanted to come up with something that suppressed Danny's ghost half, ghost abilities, and any memory of anything ghostly he might of done. Maddie was the one who came up with the idea of a bracelet. Jack decided that it should grow with him, so they wouldn't have to worry about building a new one every time he outgrew it. Vlad was the one who decided that it would never be able to be taken off, unless it was by the billionaire himself.

Once Maddie and Jack finished the blueprints, Vlad took it back to Wisconsin to finish everything else. It was during that time the couple decided to start fresh and build a new house. Everyone thought the lab went with it, everyone but Jack, Maddie, and Vlad. As school started up again, the summer vacation over, Danny was homeschooled and kept under the watchful eye of his parents.

Episodes kept occurring and Danny was becoming freaked out, he didn't know what was happening. That's when his parents decided to recount that day that changed all of their lives forever. Danny took it very well, considering he had just been told he half died that day. He thought of himself as a superhero, always wanting to help others with his new abilities. Imagine his disappointment when he was told he couldn't tell anyone.

Eventually Christmas was on the horizon and the new house was done, in exactly the amount of time they wanted - and paid - to have it done by. The new house was four stories tall, and very regal, with no flashing neon sign that read "Fenton Works". No, the past was behind them, and they wanted to keep it that way.

The house wasn't the only thing that was completed, because when Vlad visited that Christmas morning he gave the Little Badger a black bracelet that took nearly six months to be completed. Danny was a little disappointed at this gift because only girls wore bracelets, and he wasn't about to wear something a girl would. That quickly changed, however when Vlad told him it would enhance his ghostly abilities. It was only then when the boy's eyes widened and quickly told Vlad to put it on.

Yes, Vlad had lied to the boy, but they all felt it was for good reason. The billionaire's expression turned sad when Danny's eyes took on a glazed look. It was already doing its job of blocking out anything in his memory of him being a ghost, and slowly making his ghost half dormant. The effects of having six months of memories suppressed quickly took its toll and the seven year old promptly passed out. Knowing this might happen, they made sure that would be the last present he opened.

But what none of them expected was that when Danny woke up 2 days later, he remembered very little in his seven years of life. Becuase instead of erasing anything ghostly that the boy might have done, it wiped out everything involving anything ghostly in his life at all.

Danny Fenton's seven years worth of memories, were gone.

* * *

_**AN: Consider this my present to all of you lovely readers. Sorry for any mistakes, and if any of you want to give me a present, reviews are always appreciated! Merry Christmas everyone! :)** _


	3. Unearthing Lost Memories

Chapter 2: Unearthing Lost Memories

Vlad and Jack had already disappeared behind the hidden door that went down to the secret lab. Maddie held back and looked down at the stairs wearily. A lot of things had happened in that lab, including the accident that has haunted her memories for the past seven years, and will probably do so the rest of her life.

Hugging herself to try to get rid of the forbidding feeling this gave her, Maddie took her first step on the stairs. Before she knew it she was descending the stairs at a leisure pace, the eerily familiar surroundings of the lab coming into view.

Finally at the bottom, Maddie stopped to take in the basement. Compared to her house now, the lab seemed a little too claustrophobic, but everything was the same. The tables filled with equipment - albeit not the ghost hunting equipment she remembered.

There were a few minor details out of place, like the old, outdated computer was replaced with a sleek new laptop - this was just one of the telltale signs that this was Jack's lab now.

Maddie turned the the right and saw Jack and Vlad hunched over some blueprints, but it wasn't the two men that really caught her attention. Instead, it was two large metal doors behind and a little to the left of the men that made her knees go weak. The former hunter had to steady herself against a wall, as her past slapped her in the face.

_"I just don't see where we went wrong Jack!" Maddie exclaimed frustrated. She just couldn't figure out why they didn't break through the barrier that was separating this world from the ghostly one._

_"Hmm," Jack sighed in concentration, looking over her shoulder at the blueprints. "I don't know sweet cheeks!"_

_Maddie's eyes narrowed, "Maybe it's time to give up Jack. Focus on our kids and businesses from now on."_

_"But we're so close! Besides, it's just our hobby, its not like this is our job!" Jack reminded his wife._

_"I know, but maybe its time to accept the fact that there are no such things as ghosts. Besides one of these days one of our kids is going to be hurt by on of our inventions. I don't want that." she reasoned._

Maddie found herself crying as she thought back to that day. The day that her and her husband's hobby hurt her baby boy, exactly what she didn't want.

_"Okay, how about this. We'll take one more look at it and if we still can't figure it out, we'll seal the lab shut, and forget about ghosts." Jack compromised. Maddie smiled and nodded, then looked back the blueprints._

_Her eyes then narrowed as she saw something that she didn't remember putting there._

_"Jack?" she asked, "What's that?"_

_"Oh that?! Well, I figured we needed something that turned on the energy impulses inside the portal, not just on the outside. Because, as you know, it takes an extreme amount of electricity to break through the barrier between the two worlds." Jack explained._

_"So did you?"_

_"Did I what?"_

_"Turn it on? Did you turn on the energy currents inside the portal before you plugged it in to the outlet?" Maddie asked._

_"Well, uh, no. Hehe, but-" The rest of the man's sentence was cut off by a ding emanating from the portal._

_The couple looked over to the place the kids should be, but when the looked back the only kid they say was Tucker, who was looking at the portal with frightened eyes. Maddie's eyes widened as well. Where were Jazz and Danny?! The worried parents ran over the lit up portal._

_When they got there they so their terrified son looking back at them. He tried running out of the portal, but didn't get there in time. Energy coursed up and down the side of the portal, then it suddenly exploded from the walls._

Maddie couldn't help it and screamed along with her memory, causing the to men to look up from the blueprints to see her on the verge of collapse.

_Two screams sounded throughout the house. One was from the little boy trapped inside the portal. The other was from the distressed mother, who needed to save her blue-eyed baby boy. Maddie would have run in there too, if her husbands arms wouldn't have held her back._

_Jasmine had run back downstairs to what all the commotion was about. She didn't expect to see her brother being electrocuted by a portal her parents deemed as safe._

_After was felt like an eternity, which in reality was only a couple minutes, the screaming stopped and the only sounds that could be heard was the sparking of the portal and sobs coming from Maddie. Jazz and Tucker had there heads bowed and eyes closed, both feeling like it was their fault for what happened. Jack held his wife, his eyes also closed, and the woman in his arms was sobbing into his chest._

History - in its own way - was repeating itself. After Jack and Vlad had heard a strangled scream, the two rushed over. Jack was barely able to catch his wife before she fell to the floor, Vlad looking on concerned.

Maddie was still sobbing, but instead of looking away from the portal, and crying into Jack's large chest, her gaze was still locked on the closed doors.

_Soon everyone looked back up to the portal, only to see their best friend, brother, and son, lying on the floor in front of it. Only it wasn't they same boy they remember seeing a few minutes ago. This boy had snow white hair, where as Danny had raven. Danny had on a white hazmat suit with black belt, boots and gloves. This boys suit was the same, except there was black where Danny's white was, and white where the black was._

_This boy looked like Danny, yet he didn't._

Maddie couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't handle seeing the phantom version of her son, knowing she caused it. Finally, she tore her eyes away from the sealed doors, and the vision disappeared in a haze.

The vaguely heard Vlad say something, but it didn't really register until Jack picked her up like he did the day of their wedding and started up the stairs.

Vlad remaining downstairs, sighed and turned to the mainframe of the dormant ghost portal. Putting in the password, and overriding the genetic lock, the portal whirred to life. Something it hadn't done in seven long years.

Setting a timer for it to re-seal and re-lock itself 10 seconds after the doors opened completely.

A ding was heard and a red light above the doors flashed. The doors opened slowly, and Vlad Masters turned into Vlad Plasmius. Soon there was a circle of green, a rush of wind, and the lab was empty again.

Watching from the other side and counting down was the ghost that opened it in the first place.

Exactly ten seconds later the doors started closing and he was cut off from the human realm. With a quiet sigh Plasmius turned away and headed through the green, never-ending abyss of the Ghost Zone in search of a certain ghost who could enlighten him of the unforeseen consequences of taking the bracelet off of Daniel's wrist.

* * *

The rest of the day past in relative normality. Jack took Maddie upstairs so she could relax, and apparently sleep the rest of the day. Jack went back up to his office when Maddie was all situated, considering Vlad wanted to go talk to a ghost about something, and the business man wanted nothing to do with ghosts anymore.

It was now 5:00 and Maddie had just arisen from her rest. Not wanting to cook anything, the mother headed downstairs to order pizza for dinner, still thinking about that portal downstairs that Jack had told her he had dismantled.

Jack was still in the office, even though the workday was over. In truth, the big man wasn't thinking about work, instead he was thinking about Vlad. He knew he went into the Ghost Zone to find a certain ghost, but he figured his friend would be back by now. Resting his elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand, the large man mulled over his thoughts and took a distracted bite out of his fudge.

Danny and Jazz had gotten home around 3:30 with the latter giving the former one a ride home. Jasmine was currently sitting on the couch in the living room reading a phycology book while Danny was up in his room trying to entertain himself.

The 14 year old was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him playing the-not-even-released-yet game called Doom that Vlad had gotten him for his birthday in June. He had almost beaten the game and gained access to the World Wide Web if it wasn't for some guy named "Chaos" which he didn't quite understand if he was actually part of the game or not, considering the game wasn't due to be released until January.

Sighing sadly as he was killed yet again by Chaos, Danny closed his computer and set it aside. He slowly reached for his phone that was to the right of him. The teen was about to call Tucker, but then remembered that the tech geek couldn't hang out because it was his dad's birthday.

Sighing, yet again, the bored teenager hopped off his bed and went downstairs to see what Jazz was doing. Jazz and him may not have a close relationship, but according to Danny, it was always fun to pick on her. The teen walked down four flights of curved stairs - considering his room his on the fourth floor and his dad didn't believe in elevators - and finally arrived in the entryway.

Taking a left and walking under a large arch, he arrived in the living room, only to find Jazz curled up with a book. Figures. Smiling to himself, Danny snuck over to the opposite end of the room where the TV was located. He grabbed the remote, and was about to turn it on with the volume up full blast, when something mad him stop.

Off to his left there was the wall that had been there ever since he could remember, but there was something different. Setting the remote down quietly and turning around, careful not to alert his sister, he took a closer look.

Up close he could see that this was a wall that connected with the coat closet and entryway on the other side. In fact it was a door. A door he may have never noticed if it hadn't been left ajar. Looking back to make sure his sister still hadn't noticed him, Danny slipped through the door and headed down the stairs. His day had just gotten a lot more interesting.

Jasmine, however, was watching her brother the whole time. She saw him seemingly disappear through the wall, so once he disappeared, she just had to go investigate. As she got nearer, she saw what her brother had. That the wall was indeed not a wall, but a hidden door. The genius had a pretty good idea of were those steps led, and she didn't like that she'd have to go down there again, but she needed to get Danny out of there.

Pushing down her fear, she went down the stairs, but instead of stepping foot on the tiled floor she remained on the step, watching what he brother would do.

Completely unaware he had a stalker, Danny continued to look around this secret lab in awe.

"So this must be where dad disappears to sometimes," he whispered to himself.

He ran his hand over the table while looking at some of the equipment, but no equipment he had ever seen before. What was at the far end of the room however, was what really caught his eye. The boy was drawn to it like there was an invisible force on the other side beckoning to him. Before he knew it, the was standing in front of it, wondering what it did.

His gaze shifted to the right where the control panel was, curiosity yet again got the best of him and found himself hovering over a keypad that had two words flashing on the screen in big letters.

**Enter Password.**

Danny thought for a minute and typed in the first thing that came into his head.

**Open Sesame**

Much to the boys shock, the little monitor said something else: **Password Accepted. Genetic Code Required.**

"Sweet," Danny whispered as a thumb scanner emerged from the side of the keypad. Taking another shot in the dark, he pressed the corresponding digit onto the pad, and it scanned.

This time an automated voice filled the soundproof room.

"Initiating start up sequence," it said and a ding was heard as the portal lit up. A whirring was heard, soon the large doors started to part.

The boy was mesmerized and slowly started walking toward the green light emanating from the portal, he reached out a hesitant finger to touch it, but a voice behind him made him stop.

"Daniel?"

* * *

At first, Vlad thought seeing Clockwork would be a waste of time, but then he remembered he was the Master of Time so he didn't need to worry. Clockwork already knew why he was coming and told him some of what he needed to know. Due to Clockwork being Vlad's mentor when he first got is powers, the Time Ghost was happy to help as long as it didn't affect the time stream.

His meeting with Clockwork was one of he reasons he was flying top speed through the Ghost Zone. He revealed that Danny had found the lab and was about to enter the the Zone. The halfa didn't need to be told twice, he knew a warning when he heard one. Now, thanks to his mentor, he knew how to approach Daniel about the bracelet.

In the distance, Vlad could vaguely see lighter ectoplasm appearing, with the unmistakable silhouette of Danny on then other side. Butter biscuits, he needed to hurry up! Deciding teleporting would be is best option right now, Vlad turned human and focused all of his energy on the lab, and before he knew it, he was on the other side. He gathered up his strength and opened his eyes, only to find Daniel reaching his hand out toward the swirling energy.

"Daniel?" he called out. Said boy's hand stopped moving and dropped to his side, he then turned around and his eyes widened.

"Uncle Vlad? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, knowing he was about to get into a lot of trouble.

"I could ask the same of you, my boy," Vlad replied smoothly, walking toward the mainframe with his hands clasped behind his back. Once he was there he started the process of shutting down the portal, Danny staring on curiously. Soon the glowing ectoplasm disappeared and the metal doors replaced it once again. Danny looked to the doors and back to his Godfather.

"What is that?" he asked finally, pointing to the contraption that just closed.

"That," Vlad sighed, "is a Ghost Portal." He knew that this was how things were supposed to go, but it still felt surreal, sharing all of this with someone just like his, yet knew nothing of his other self.

"Why is there a _Ghost Portal _in a _secret lab _under my house_?" _Danny asked putting emphasis on certain words to make sure Vlad noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice. But there was also something else. What was it? Interest, perhaps?

"Daniel, do you remember when I gave that bracelet to you?" Vlad asked.

"Vaguely," Danny replied, wondering why he changed the subject.

"That portal is the reason you're wearing that bracelet in the first place," Vlad told him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"I don't understand," Danny replied confused. The elder halfa was afraid this would happen. The bracelet was doing its job of suppressing anything ghostly, so as Vlad said it, his mind immediately told him it wasn't true.

"Here, maybe this will help. Give me your wrist," he commanded and Danny hesitantly complied. Vlad took the boy's left wrist in his right hand and took a deep breath.

Danny meanwhile, was holding his breath. 'What is he doing? Is he going to take it off? I thought I didn't come off.' Those where just a few of the many thoughts racing through the boy's head. More questions appeared as Vlad lifted his remaining hand and lit his index finger with pink ecto-energy.

Danny's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Vlad's grip was strong. Slowly, ever so slowly Vlad brought his finger toward his wrist, and Danny was on the verge of hyperventilating.

'He's going to burn me with fire. Pink fire. I didn't even know that was possible! And it just appeared, that can be right. My Godfather is insane, he's a lunatic, a complete fruitloop! What is _happening_!' Danny was yelling at himself, telling himself to escape. To do anything, but he couldn't! Vlad was going to burn his hand off at the wrist, just to get the stupid bracelet - that he designed - off! He wanted to move but was paralyzed in fear.

Vlad gaze traveled up and rested on the terrified look in Danny's face and didn't have to guess as to where his thoughts were taking him. Chuckling silently Vlad closed the gap and placed his glowing finger on the black bracelet. Once they connected, the bracelet glowed a bright red color in response. Soon the red diminished and was replace by a green glow, Vlad took his hand away and the bracelet released its seven year hold on the boy. Vlad caught the bracelet before it crashed to the floor and moved behind the boy - just in case.

Danny paid no mind to this and was staring at the thick white line where the bracelet once rested. Then, his vision started to cloud over.

Everything came back at once; an orange and a teal jumpsuit worn by his father and mother. His father rambling on about ghosts. The portal. Pain. Waking up in the lab, and Vlad flying him back upstairs to his room the day of the accident. Going to the hotel. Freaking out about his powers. The his parents finally telling him; telling him he wasn't fully human anymore, that was why he had the powers.

Danny remembered everything. He remembered his past, all of his past, and it was too much to handle. The memories had stopped and he was swaying on he feet. He didn't remember falling, he just registered someone carrying him. It was then when he let go of this strange reality, and slipped into unconsciousness.

Because sometimes the Dream World was far better than the Real one he lived in.

* * *

**_AN: Whew, finally. The end was a little hard to come up with so hopefully I did all right. I hope you all liked it, let me know in the Reviews!_**


	4. Questions and Lies

Chapter 3: Questions and Lies

Jasmine stood there staring, her mouth hanging open. Did that really just happen? Did Vlad just...? Jazz's brain was still trying to comprehend what really just happened, and didn't see Vlad disappear with Danny to take him to his room. When she did finally notice, her brain had caught up with her eyes, and she could only think about one thing: she needed to tell her parents. The 16 year old turned to run out of the lab, but she hit something. Hard.

"What are you doing down here?" The voice said sternly. Jazz's gaze drifted upward and she found herself looking up at her mother.

"Uhhh," words failed the usually loquacious girl and she was left stuttering. Maddie just raised an eyebrow at her daughter, waiting patiently for an answer. Jazz meanwhile, didn't know what to do. Just a few seconds ago she was about to go running to her parents, but now that her mom was in front of her, she didn't know if it was a good idea to tell her or not. Maybe she should talk to Vlad, there had to be a reason for him taking that bracelet off. Yes, that's what she'd do, but first she had to get around Maddie.

"Jazz?" Said woman addressed her daughter.

"I was just, well..." lying was never her strong suit. "I saw the door open, and I didn't know the lab was down here. I thought you destroyed it," she rambled on with Maddie still staring at her. "Anyway, I'll just be going now. Bye!" With that, the girl ran up the stairs past her mom, and fled through the door. Maddie didn't make a move to stop, or go after her daughter.

Deciding to figure it out later, Maddie sighed and started walking back up the stairs. Once there, she closed the door, hiding it once more. She'd have ot make sure to talk to Jack about leaving it open like that. The doorbell rang and startled the women, making her wonder who that could possibly be. One her way over to the door she remembered the pizza she had just got done ordering when she heard some commotion downstairs.

Maddie opened the door and paid for her pizza, she then took it over to the dining room. All the while she was thanking her lucky stars that Jazz was the one who rediscovered the lab; because she didn't know what she would have done if she found her little boy in that awful place.

* * *

Jazz was on the staircase between the third and fourth floor when her mom called everyone for dinner. Jazz sighed and continued up the stairs, deciding dinner could wait a few minutes. Checking on Danny wouldn't take that long, besides she would have to think of an excuse as to why he wasn't at the table with everyone else.

Finally making it up the staircase, Jazz made her way down the long hallway toward Danny's bedroom door at the very end; only for a certain billionaire to be leaving his room. Well, it looked like Jazz's opportunity to question Vlad had just appeared. She quickened her pace, and Vlad looked up from the floor startled; it looked like he was deep in thought.

"Jasmine? What are you doing up here, I believe you should be downstairs eating dinner with the rest of your family," he told her innocently.

"Forget it Vlad, I saw what happened in the lab," Vlad's eyes widened a little. "I know you, and I know you mess with people's heads, but stop messing with Danny's! He's family, I just don't understand how any of this -" Jazz's rant was cut off by her uncle.

"You don't understand anything Jasmine, what exactly do you know about your brother's condition. What have your parents told you about it hmmm?" Jazz didn't have an answer for him, she was speechless again. "That's what I thought." With that, he brushed passed her and continued on his way. Jazz just stood there, dumbfounded. Well, that definitely didn't go as planned.

The voice of her mother cut through the sudden silence, "Jazz, are you coming to dinner? Vlad's here, don't you want to talk to him?" Maddie asked through the intercom. Jazz rolled her eyes and went over to the device and told her mother she was coming. She headed back downstairs silently wondering how Vlad had made it downstairs so fast. Was she standing there for that long? Shaking her head and shrugging it off for now, she went to join her family for dinner.

As she walked into the dinning room she saw her two parents and, of course, Vlad sitting there conversing. Jazz resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and continued on, she grabbed a plate and a piece of peperoni pizza. She sat down and ate her food halfheartedly, and barely even noticed when the adults conversation stopped. When she finally did notice, she looked up to find her mother's curious gaze on her.

"What?" she asked a little defensively.

"I asked if you knew why Danny hadn't come done yet," Maddie repeated calmly. Jasmine's gaze drifter over to Vlad and his expression said it all. She sighed quietly and gave her mom a lame excuse.

"Oh, I thought I heard him say something about going over to Tucker's later," she mumbled, hating how she had to lie to her parents.

"I really wish he would start telling me when he leaves," the mother sighed quietly. A moment of silence passed by, but was soon filled by Jack's booming voice.

"Hey, Vladdie! What did you find out from that ghost?" Jack boomed.

Jazz's interest was piqued, and Vlad froze for a moment. Maddie however, narrowed her eyes and excused herself from the table - she wasn't seen for the rest of the night. Once Vlad's demeanor was back in place, he gave his friend an answer.

"Ah yes, the ghost I was going to see; he gave me an extremely useful answer. He told me that leaving it on would actually be more beneficial to Daniel right now than taking it off. He did not, however, tell me why. It is in our, and Daniel's, best interest to leave the bracelet on until Daniel is a few years older, say 16 or 17."

Jazz's brow furrowed at this, why would he lie to her dad; what is he hiding? Jack, however, didn't think twice about this and continued talking to his old college pal. The girl left the dinner table without another word. On her way out she pretended that she didn't feel her Uncle's eyes staring at her back as she left.

To say Jazz was frustrated was an understatement. In fact, the genius didn't even have a word for what she was feeling. She was furious, yet strangely calm. So many different emotions were swirling around that she didn't know what to feel. Balling both hand into fists, she stomped up the stairs into her bedroom and thought about everything that had happened in her messed up life.

She was sick and tired of not knowing anything! Everyone always told her she was a genius, but how could she be a genius if she couldn't figure out what was going on in her own family!? Nobody told her anything about Danny's accident. All she knew was that the portal changed him into a half-ghost thing. She knew that the bracelet suppressed it somehow, and now it wasn't there anymore.

But the one thing that was nagging at her mind was, what did Vlad half to do with all of this. Jazz knew he was connected somehow, but if he was trying to help Danny than why did he lie to her dad? She had so many questions that she didn't even know where they had come from. Like, why was the ghost portal still in operation after the accident happened. Why did her mom seem so... distant when dad mentioned the ghost Vlad went to talk to. Who was this ghost? Why was Vlad talking to a ghost about her brother in the first place? How did Vlad get to this ghost?

So many "why's" and very few "because of's". Jazz sighed and massaged her temples, knowing she was going to get a headache soon. So many years had gone by with her getting shoved into a corner and forgotten about while Fenton Co. took off and Danny got all of the attention. She was done, she hated being a bystander to her life instead of living it.

She was going to figure out what is going on with her family, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

Danny woke up around midnight, with a massive headache, and the sense of not knowing where you are. Once he figured out he was in his room he decided that the next thing to do was to get rid of this massive headache. He started down the stairs, and was almost to the bottom when he tripped and tumbled to the bottom. His face connected with the floor and an "Ooph" sound escaped him. The smack that had sounded when his body connected with the floor resonated off the walls.

The 14 year old held his breath, but luckily no one heard the sickening sound due the large house. Well, no one except a certain half ghost hybrid.

Danny picked himself off the floor slowly, and painfully. Once he was on his feet again, he looked up at the stairs, wondering if there was something he tripped on. When he saw there was nothing there he shrugged it off and moved on. He headed to the kitchen and reached for the medicine cabinet, but his heart started pounding and he jumped back about 3 feet when his hand vanished. The weird thing was is he could still feel it, it just disappeared.

Headache forgotten for the moment, the teen stood there staring at the place where is hand should be. His rapidly beating heart slowed down when his hand reappeared. Taking a calming breath for good measure, he tried to forget about what just happened, trying to convince himself it was just a trick of the light or his mind playing tricks on him. He reached for the cabinent again, but was interrupted again. This time, however, it was a deep, echoing voice calling out to him. He spun around and saw this Dracula looking person behind him.

"Wh-who are you, _what_ are you," Danny asked nervously, seeing a weird glow surrounding the man.

"The name's Plasmius, and I think you know what I am," he laughed. Danny stared at him blankly, but then something flickered at the edge of his mind. A memory.

_Seven year old Danny Fenton stood looking out the window of his hotel room. His gaze was locked on a shoe store where a certain ghost was terrorizing it for shoe boxes. Danny was used to this; ever since he and his family had temporarily moved into this hotel room, these creatures had been invading the town nonstop, and the boy was getting sick of it. _

_"Mom," he called, and Maddie walked up behind her son and looked out the window. She put her hands on his shoulders, her gaze hardened on she saw the ghost but then softened again when she also so the determined look in his eyes. _

_"No, Danny," she told him quietly. Maddie looked out the window one last time then turned away to go finish some paperwork. _

_The seven year old sighed as he saw bystanders running around screaming their heads off. 'One of these days,' he thought. 'One of these days I'll use my powers to save people. I'll be able to defeat these ghosts; I'll be a hero!'_

Danny was pulled back to the present and stared at this Dracula thing in front of him. He stumbled backward a little as he realized exactly what he was talking to. "You-you're a ghost?" he stuttered out. Plasmius smiled, revealing his fangs.

"Yes Daniel, and so are you," he replied floating forward. Another memory fought its way to the surface of his mind.

_'What's wrong with me?" Danny asked his parents as his legs went intangible and he started falling through the floor. Jack and Maddie shared a look and both decided it was time to tell their son what had happened. After they pulled him back up, of course._

_"Danny, do you remember that portal that we were building?" Maddie asked her son, and Danny slowly nodded his head. He remembered going into it and pressing the green button on the inside. Then there was pain, a lot of pain. Then he didn't remember anything. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the morning in pain and a weird ability to disappear and go through walls. _

_"Is that the reason I'm like this?" he asked quietly, looking at his hands. Jack nodded solemnly, and knelt down to his son's level._

_"Yeah son," he said. "our ghost portal turned you into exactly that - a ghost." Danny's eyes widened and took a small step back._

_"You're going to hunt me!" he exclaimed, scared. _

_"Hunt you?!" Jack laughed. "Danny-boy, we would never hurt you. In fact he gave up ghost hunting because of you..."_

The memory faded once again, and Danny was once again facing Plasmius. "I-I'm a g-ghost? My parents used to be ghost hunters? This has to be some elaborate joke. Am I being punked?" he asked the ghost, who just laughed in response.

"Of course not, my boy. This is all very real, in fact, why don't you go ghost right now?"

"Go ghost? How do I do that?" Danny wonder aloud.

"Just reach out for the cold light inside you," Plasmius replied. Danny did what he said; he closed his eyes and was surprised to feel a cold spot next to his heart. He reached out for it, and soon a bright white light engulfed the darkness. The cold settled around his body, and he opened his eyes to find the ghost before him smiling.

"Congratulations Danny... Phantom."

* * *

_**AN: Yay! Happy New Year! I meant to get this done before 2014, but it didn't really happen did it? Oh well, first update of 2014 and I bet you learned a few more things about the characters huh? No? Well, okay then. Anywayyy I'll see you all soon! Maybe. Depends how many of you review! Reviews are the fuel to my writing fire, so, that means the more of you who review, the faster you get an update! Okay, I'm really hyper and I have no clue why! SOOOO Review! And sorry for any mistakes, tell me if you see any or have any suggestions! **_


	5. Day from Hell (Part One)

_**AN: Heh, after I wrote this first little section I realized I should have but it at the end of last chapter, oh well. Anyway, school started again for me on Monday so I'll have less time for writing. I'll try my best to update often! Enough of this though, read on people who are even bothering to read my AN...! Oh, and sorry if anyone is offended by the word "hell" I know of some people who are, so yeah. **_

Chapter 4: Day from Hell (Part One)

"Phantom?" Danny asked curiously, while inspecting his hands.

"Of course, my boy. After all, you need a name to suit your ghost form, and Phantom seems to suit you perfectly," Vlad replied gently grabbing a section of his white hair.

"Ghost form? Wait, how do you know about so much about this? I mean, I get that your a ghost but you seem to know a lot about being half ghost. How?"

Vlad just laughed, "Because, I'm one too, maybe you should ask your godfather about this." With that, Plasmius disappeared and Danny was left with one question.

How did he change back?

* * *

After Danny eventually figured out to reach for the warm light inside him, he turned back into pajama-clad human self only to find his headache magically gone. He slowly trudged back upstairs, and flopped into bed, only to wake up seven hours later. The teen groan and slowly opened his eyes, he then got up, stretched and went to head for the bathroom, only to get a strange feeling someone was watching him.

The teen slowly turned around, only to find no one there. Strange. Returning to what he was doing, he went to the bathroom to do what he did every morning.

Afterwards, the teen grabbed his backpack, and headed downstairs. Deciding to skip breakfast once again, he ran out the door yelling a goodbye to anyone who heard him. Slamming the door and running down the steps, the boy met his friend at the end of the drive.

"Hey Tuck," he greeted as they started walking toward Casper High.

"Hey dude, you'll never believe the dream I had last night!" Tucker enthused, and Danny just raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," the geek grinned. "Did _you_ have any strange dreams?"

Danny thought, for a minute, a look of concentration spread across his features. "I don't..." he trailed off. Tucker was watching him intently, and that's when he saw his friend's eyes briefly flash a glowing green. He blinked hard, then somehow convinced himself that it was his imagination. "I did have a dream last night!" Danny suddenly exclaimed, as if he just discovered an ancient artifact.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker asked, "what was it about?"

"Well it started out with me waking up. You know those typed of dreams where your still dreaming but you dream you wake up?" Tucker slowly nodded his head, and Danny continued. "Well anyway I woke up and went downstairs to get medicine 'cause I had a 'headache'." Tucker's brow furrowed, wondering if this really was a dream. "Anyway, I tripped coming down the stairs then my hand disappeared." Tucker's eyes widened darted down to look at his friend's wrist.

"Uhhh, Danny?" Tucker ventured. Danny didn't seem to her him because he just continued on with the story.

"...Yeah, so needless to say I was freaking out. Then then Dracula thing appeared which really was a ghost. He made me 'remember' this from my childhood, then told me that I was part ghost or something."

"Danny," Tucker tried again, and this time he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Well if you were part ghost ,not saying you are, but if you were. What would you look like, you know, hypothetically." he squeaked.

"Well, in my dream I 'changed' forms and from what I could tell, I had white hair and a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and a belt. My eyes felt different too, like they were glowing or something."

Tucker gaped, "do you think maybe this want a dream?"

"Oh, please Tuck, don't be ridiculous. Besides ghosts don't exist," Danny replied.

Deciding to try a different approach, Tucker sighed. "Fine, I believe you. Hey, on a totally unrelated note, how did you get that bracelet off?"

"Oh," Danny seemed surprised and curiously looked at his wrist. "Oh yeah! Vlad took it off when he discovered me in my parents secret lab."

Tucker opened his mouth to say something, but snapped back shut as the last sentence Danny said snapped into place. "Wait, what did you just say?" He asked, stopping. Danny continued on, until he realized Tucker was no longer walking beside him. He turned around to see his friend a couple feet away staring at him.

"When?" He asked glancing at the school in the distance, then to glance at his watch. 7:55.

"Before you said 'when'." Tucker replied patiently, as Danny was doing all this.

"Oh, umm I said Vlad took the bracelet off. Now come upon Tuck, we're going to be late!"

"I know, but what about after that!" Tucker cried, as his friend started walking again. He had to jog to catch up with his fast-walking friend. "And slow down, you know I hate exercise!"

Danny complied, if only a little. "After that?" he asked slowly, but then his eyes widened in realization. "Ohhhh, yeah! Dude, my parents have a secret lab that I never new about with this weird portal thing! Although, I feel like I've seen it before..." Danny trailed off, and Tucker saw Danny's eyes grow far away.

_"What is it?" Tucker asked his friend._

_"I don't know," Danny answered._

_"Maybe you could fix it for 'em" Tucker replied._

Tucker looked on as is friend started mumbling to himself. I million thoughts racing through his head. Why did Danny's godfather remove the bracelet that obviously kep the boy's memories and ghost side in check? Did his parents know? And why was he acting so... Confused? Tucker didn't know how else to describe him forgetting what he said two minutes before. Maybe it was a side effect of having the memory-suppressing Bracelet on for so long.

_"Stay here," he told his friend, who nodded enthusiastically in response. Danny then started heading toward the metal hole in the wall. His parents, still looking at the blueprints, didn't know what trouble their son was getting himself into._

_Danny stepped into the hole and started walking toward the back looking around in awe. He looked back at Tucker who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smile back and took another step forward, almost tripping over an electrical cord. Luckily, Danny managed to balance himself against a wall. He sighed in relief than looked up._

_He saw a little box with a green and red button. The seven year old cocked his head to the side. Maybe that was what the problem was? The boy reached up on his tip toes and hit the green button._

As if truly he was truly being electrocuted at that very moment, he started screaming bloody murder. Tucker was also sucked through time when he heard his best friend scream.

_After was felt like an eternity, which in reality was only a couple minutes, the screaming stopped and the only sounds that could be heard was the sparking of the portal and sobs coming from Maddie. Jazz and Tucker had there heads bowed and eyes closed, both feeling like it was their fault for what happened. Jack held his wife, his eyes also closed, and the woman in his arms was sobbing into his chest._

_Soon everyone looked back up to the portal, only to see their best friend, brother, and son, lying on the floor in front of it. Only it wasn't they same boy they remember seeing a few minutes ago. This boy had snow white hair, where as Danny had raven. Danny had on a white hazmat suit with black belt, boots and gloves. This boys suit was the same, except there was black where Danny's white was, and white where the black was._

_This boy looked like Danny, yet he didn't._

Danny had stopped screaming, and lay on the ground gasping. Oddly, nobody seemed to have noticed the weird outburst, everything was normal. Well, everything except for Danny. Tucker had to do multiple double takes before he finally accepted what he was seeing.

Just like the incident seven years ago, Tucker was staring at a boy who resembled Danny, but looked completely different. This was Danny, the changed Danny, the ghostly Danny.

Danny Phantom.

Hm, Phantom. Tucker just realized how much of a phantom his friend looked. White hair, neon green eyes, tan skin that just so happened to be _glowing. _Maybe he just realized it now because he hadn't seen this Danny in over seven years.

Danny had stopped gasping for air, and stood up slowly. Tucker couldn't stop starting at his friend, making Danny a little uncomfortable. "Come on Tuck, we should probably get to school." Danny told his gaping friend.

"Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, change back to normal?" Tucker asked calmly, finally snapping out of his daze.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, and looked down to discover his jumpsuit-clad self from his dream last night. "Ahhh!" he yelled, freaking out. Tucker, meanwhile was trying to cover the laughs that were escaping - he failed. Soon he was on the sidewalk trying to get control of his laughter. Danny stood there, looking down at him disapprovingly. "Tucker, this isn't funny!" he yelled.

"Oh, yes it is. I don't think that dream was a dream dude," the darker boy said in between laughs.

Danny's eyes became the size of saucers as he realized Tucker was right. I couldn't have been a dream, it was to... real. Deciding to test if it was really possible, the ghost boy closed his eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly, reached for the warmth.

Tucker was no longer incapacitated by laughs, and stood up, carefully watching his friend. Time seemed to slow down for him as well has he watched Danny saw two vaguely familiar white rings wash over him. Time seemed to pick up, the rings vanished, and he was once looking at his raven-haired friend.

Danny refused to open his eyes, and nervously asked, "Did it work?"

"Nope," Tucker lied, shrugging his shoulders, even though Danny couldn't see him.

"What!" aforementioned boy screamed, eyes flying open. He grabbed a lock of hair and sighed in relief when he saw it was its normal black. After checking that he was once again his normal self, he proceeded to punch Tucker in the arm, a lot harder than he meant to.

"Owie," Tucker whined, holding his dead arm.

Danny laughed at his friend's complaint. "Man up Tuck, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes, you did!" Tucker cried some more.

"Whatever," Danny replied rolling his eyes. "Come on we better get going, or else we're going to be late," he said, and started walking.

Tucker joined him, while checking his PDA - with his good arm. "Uh Danny?" Said teen turned to look at his friend, with a questioning gaze. "It 8:04..." Tucker turned the screen to face Danny, in case he didn't believe him.

Danny's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw his best friend was telling the truth. "You're telling me that we have less than six minutes to get to class on time?!" he yelled, grabbing Tucker by the shoulders.

"Dude, calm down. So we'll be a little late, it's not the end of the world," Tucker consoled, as Danny almost started hyperventilating.

"Tucker, you know I have never been late! Ever! In my entire life!" Before Tucker could stop him, the frantic boy took off in a run toward the school.

He couldn't help but laugh at Danny, there was no way Tucker would make it in time, considering it was already 8:07.

* * *

Tucker was right of course, Danny ran as fast as he could but as soon as he set foot on the steps of the school, the final bell ring, and he sighed in defeat. He walked to his locker, shoulders slumped. He grabbed his newly issued English books and trudged to class.

He walked in, and the whole class stopped to look at him. Mr. Lancer - the teacher - stopped speaking to address him.

"Why are you late Mr. Fenton?" asked the fat bald man.

"Uh, I just didn't get here fast enough," he replied, uncomfortable.

"Well, considering it's only the second day of school, I wont give you a detention. Just, try not to make a habit of it," he replied calmly. Danny just nodded an went over to his desk.

The class passed, with Danny not really paying attention. He was to preoccupied with his "dream" from last night. The rest of the day was torture as well because the school bully since second grade, Dash. He personally made it his goal to make Danny's life hell for the rest of the year. Tucker had to save him from his locker multiple times throughout the day.

It was now the last class of the day, which was gym, and of course it was with Dash. Since it was only the second day, the teacher Ms. Tetslaf decided to play a nice "friendly" game of dodge ball. The football players and A-list were all on one team, while the nerds and various losers were on the other.

Luckily Danny had this class with Tucker, and they warily looked over as they saw the jocks in a huddle whispering, occasionally looking over at the duo. The whistle blew and, of course, all of the balls the jocks had were aimed right at Danny.

This is how it was for all the five games they played, the A-list winning all of them naturally. Toward the end of the class period, more than half of the nerds and losers were on the bleachers, all watching as Dash was pelting the losers left and right. That is until the unexplainable happened; Tucker hit Dash.

"Baxter, you're out!" Tetslaf yelled. The nerds gasped, and Dash walked over to the bleachers. Danny just stared at him, not believing that this just happened. They were planning something. Deciding to ignore it for now, his gaze went back to the game. As Danny watched various nerd and losers hit the jock, he missed it when Dash snuck to the locker room...

The five minute bell rang and Teslaf called the game off and told everyone to go dress out. Danny met up with Tucker on the way into the guys locker room, hi-fiving him for hitting Dash. They went to their locker's to change out of their gym uniform, except something was missing from Danny's locker. He searched high and low, but could not find what he was looking for.

"Hey, Fen-tonio!" an annoying voice, that Danny was all to familiar with, yelled out.

The teen turned around to find Dash, flanked by two jocks, holding his street clothes. "Dash," he called wearily. "Give me my clothes."

"Why don't you make me?" Dash taunted, waving his clothes around.

"Come on dude just give him his clothes," Tucker piped up.

Dash just glared at Tucker and addressed Danny once more. "You want 'em Fen-turd?" Danny just nodded miserably, and Dash smirked. 'Well then come get them!" With that he took off, leave Danny to follow, except he was stopped by the two other jocks that were next to Dash. They grabbed him and stripped him of his dignity - quite literally. The teen was left in his red and white boxers, and was met with various snickers. The jock that was holding his clothes, made a motion for the other one to release him. When Danny just stood there, he inclined his head slightly and the one that was holding him pushed him. Seeing no other choice, the mortified teen took off after his personal bully.

Once he got into the hallway, the bell rang and students started filing out. Dash - who was waiting by the door took off laughing, and the other students followed suit, pointing and laughing at Danny's misfortune. He wasn't chasing Dash for vary long before the boy stopped at an open locker, and shoved his clothes into it. Dash then proceeded to shove the boy in the locker along with them.

The laughs of students echoed in the locker, making Danny all the more mortified. Dash received high five's from certain jocks who joined him out in the hall. Soon they left, and so did the rest of the school, leaving Danny to wait in the tight space for help to come.

"Could this day get any worse?" he asked himself. The only answer he got, was silence.

* * *

_**AN: I didn't proofread this chapter, because I'm feeling lazy right know, so tell me if you see any glaring mistakes. And THANK YOU for the reviews! This chapter didn't get posted as early as I would have liked, but like I said school started up again, so that means less time for writing :( Umm, next update wont be for a while, I have semester tests next week. Whoever decided to have tests right after Christmas break is an idiot... And this site is having a spaz attack at the moment and won't let me post a new chapter, I hope this doesn't become a regular thing -.- Sorry I had to rant. Soooo I think that's all I have to say! R&R guys!**_


End file.
